Owari
by RosieShiba
Summary: The Shadows are advancing. The war is getting closer. The fate of the world relies on two people: one dead, one forgetting. While the Light and the Dark join forces, only a group of teenagers can stand up to the Shadows. How will it all end? Continuation from Kage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, it's taken me ageeees to write this but now I've started, I hope the ball will start rolling. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**If you're new to this Fic, please be aware that this is the third story in a series. Please read Akari and Kage before trying to attempt this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and Plot.**

**Chapter One: Dark**

The buzz from the city street rung like a melody through Silver's ears. He paused to look down one street, his vision tinted by the black shades but no means hindered. Off towards the distance the road began to dance in the heat. It was summer, a hot summer. Not only that, the traffic was moving at a stand still, gridlocked in a siesta heat.

"I hate summer," Silver muttered. He lowered his head and proceeded to walk across the road. To say he was trying to blend into the crowd, his blood read hair and the fact he was wearing a leather jacket, made it almost impossible for him to disappear. Only a mad man would walk out on the street in a leather jacket with the weather as hot as it was but Silver never claimed to be sane.

Across the road he continued his steady walk, hands in pockets and chunky boots clonking on the asphalt.

"Silver!"

He stopped dead in the centre of the sidewalk. A smirk appeared on his face. His heart stayed at its usual rhythm. His hands slipped out of his pockets and hung by his side tensely before he turned around casually to face the person who had shouted him. His smirked was further cemented as he saw the brunette with an oversized white hat rushed towards him.

"I thought I saw you," she said happily as she jogged up to him. "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied calmly, glad that his voice was so naturally cold towards her. "I'm busy."

"Sorry, I won't keep you waiting long," she babbled. Colour started to rise in her cheeks as Silver stared at her over the top of his sunglasses. "It's just that the last time we parted it was on bad terms. I just wanted to tell you that you were right. Maybe Ethan wasn't the best choice I made but –"

"He's the perfect choice for you," Silver told her, causing her to blush even harder.

"We broke up," she said. Silver didn't even bat an eyelid. His heart didn't do a back flip at this but his eyebrow rose ever so slightly as he fought the need to tell her 'I-told-you-so'. "I know this is pretty bad of me but..."

She went pinker still, settling to a deep magenta colour.

"Do you still like me?" she asked. Silver blinked at her then slowly pushed his sunglasses up his nose with his forefinger. He looked over the top of her head so he couldn't see her blush or the way she bit her lip. Was she really expecting him to still like her after all this time. It had been months, if not a year, since they had last crossed paths and he had seen Ethan and her hand in hand, laughing at each other happily. Silver had known then that it would never be. She was happy with Ethan.

"I don't know what you were expecting, Lyra," Silver replied slowly. When she had broke the news to him she had been cold and snappy, like she just couldn't believe what he was saying. In some way he wanted to be just as cold and cruel as she had been but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sniffed to himself then turned away from her. "Go back to Ethan. Whatever misunderstanding you had with him, resolve it."

"But-"

"I'm over you," he stated plainly. "I saw how happy you were with him and I knew I couldn't win that battle. So go back to him, beg him for forgiveness or whatever. Then take a holiday far from here. I hear Unova's a nice place. Go there for a while."

"Silver-"

He turned to face her again, sharply whipping round so his hair flew out angrily. The girl shied away from him, biting her lip harder but there was no need for her to be so scared. Instead of the cold glare he would have usually given her, Silver smirked at her warmly.

"I mean it," he told her. "You're far too peppy to be tied down to a grump like me. Besides, I'm taking a good friend's advice and giving someone else a chance."

"You have a good friend?" Lyra asked now sceptical.

"I used to," Silver replied. "But he's dead now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she added quickly.

"Don't be," Silver told her. "It wasn't your fault."

The two of them paused as a weak breeze blew across their faces. Lyra stared up at Silver as he stared over the top of his head, neither of them speaking a word. She twitched as a smirk settled onto Silver's lips once again and she realised that the pair of them were no longer alone.

"Silver," said another girl. Lyra turned round quickly to see who had joined them only to see an annoyed sort of girl wearing all black, rather like Silver's attire, with her long brown hair tied up into a pony tail. When their eyes met, the girl gave Lyra a pleasant smile before turning to frown at Silver. "What's the hold up?"

"Just an old friend," Silver replied. "Lyra, this is-"

"Sparrow, just call me Sparrow," the girl said to Lyra, holding out her hand to shake. Lyra didn't really want to shake this girl's hand but she felt she had to. Slowly, with her arm trembling ever so slightly, Lyra reached out for Sparrow's hand and shook it. Sparrow gave Lyra a wide smile.

"It's an honour to meet you but we should really get going," Sparrow said, directing the last part of her sentence to Silver.

"That's alright," Lyra mumbled.

"I wish I could talk some more to you," Sparrow went on. "Silver's told me all about you. Honestly, I thought he didn't have people he actually liked."

Here Sparrow let out a warm laugh making Lyra smile. So Silver did like her, even after so much time and what she'd done to him. He did have the capacity to forgive her. This made Lyra let out a sigh, happy tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She quickly went to wipe them away with the back of her hand before they spilled down her cheeks.

"Zume," Silver chided Sparrow but she only beamed at him.

"Zume? You have a nickname for her?" Lyra giggled. "That's so cute."

"Cute?" Silver scoffed. "She's a pain in my ass. It' worse than dragging a ball and chain around with me."

"Silver, we have to go," Sparrow said, not paying any attention to what he had just said. It surprised Lyra that Sparrow could easily turn a blind eye to what Silver had just said but maybe that was what Silver needed. Lyra took too much to heart, Silver didn't have one: that was the reason she could never like him more than a rival. At least they both realised this now, standing on the pavement with this other girl so close to them.

"Right," Silver replied as Sparrow walked round Lyra to stand next to him. He glanced down at her then across to Lyra. "Take my advice."

"Um... OK," Lyra muttered. Silver said a quick let's go to Sparrow, completely ignoring her. Sparrow too only seemed to linger for a minute before continuing after Silver with her head slightly turned as if she was still watching Lyra out of the corner of her eye.

"What happened to your friend? The one who passed away?" Lyra yelled at them. "Why are you in a rush?"

"It doesn't concern you," Silver replied coldly. Sparrow twirled round on the spot, still walking alongside Silver. She waved at Lyra, a serene smile on her face. The look on her face was only one that Lyra could read and understand. Lyra nodded, sniffing the tears in her eyes back to where they should be.

"You better keep him safe," she mumbled to herself as Sparrow turned the right way again. "He may be a no hearted jerk but Arceus knows, he's my friend."

"That was a little rude," Sparrow said to Silver as she placed her hands behind her back. "She really cares about you, you know."

"Jealous?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," Sparrow replied. "I promised until death parts us. She can bump you off whenever she can."

"I'm a bad influence on you," Silver commented.

"Well at least you're not absorbing my clumsiness and ultra-peppiness," Sparrow said. "We'd all be doomed then."

"True," Silver agreed. "So it doesn't bother you? Having someone out there that cares for me like that?"

"No," Sparrow replied. "As long as you promise to not make me a widow, I can't ask for much else."

Silver reached up to take his sun glasses off. He folded them up with his fingers and slipped them into his jacket pocket, not caring if they got smudged or scratched.

"I can't promise you much, Zume," Silver told her. "Even Paul couldn't keep his promises. Now look what sort of a mess we're in."

"In a way it's good what happened to Dawn," Sparrow said. "Unlike when Itsuki died and Urara almost lost the plot in her grief, Dawn can't even remember Paul."

"You think it's better to forget then to remember who you loved?" Silver asked, almost surprised by Sparrow's answer. Since she was such a docile person, Silver didn't expect her to be so detached from emotion. But he found he was mistaken when her head snapped towards him, her eyes over bright.

"If Dawn didn't forget then she would have died inside," Sparrow replied shortly. "She would have been torn apart."

Silver looked at her cautiously as she began to mutter under her breath about how lucky Dawn was have had forgotten about Paul. Sparrow seemed angry, almost irritated by the whole thing. Carefully shuffling one hand out of his jacket pocket, he reached across and carefully placed a hand on Sparrow's shoulder. She flinched almost tripping herself over at the unexpected contact. When she stumbled, Silver's hand tightened around her shoulder in effect steadying her before she fell.

"You misunderstand what Dawn is going through," Silver told her sternly. "She's not lucky. If she was then she'd be dead. She'd still be with him."

He turned his head away from Sparrow, an almost sorrowful expression washing across his face. Sparrow bit her lip, unsure what to do. Had she upset him? How could she? He'd never had a single stirring of emotion like that before so why now?

"It's unfair they were torn apart," Silver concluded to himself. The sorrowful look disappeared off his face as his eyes looked into Sparrow's He let go of her shoulder roughly and strode off leaving her in a dazed state. When she failed to catch up to him seconds later he stopped again, this time annoyance on his face. "Come on. You're so useless."

"S-sorry," Sparrow babbled, jogging to catch up with him. He didn't wait for her, continuing at his brisk pace down the street as she struggled to rejoin him. Growing increasingly frustrated at not being able to catch him up, Sparrow clicked her tongue and turned down the next alley, leaving Silver completely alone. He paused slightly when he realised she was gone.

He found he didn't really mind her disappearance, as it happened. He was rather glad that she had left him since it meant she was less likely to get injured if the Shadows did appear. They had jobs to do, different jobs. He was supposed to be going to the Radio Tower for some lame feather thing while Sparrow checked something out in the City Gym. Despite their training, his being warrior and hers being priestess, they had taken the complete opposite jobs of what they had been trained to do. This worried Silver.

"Damn it," Silver thought to himself. He stopped on the pavement once again to look up into the clear blue sky. "This is what you made me into, Paul: a worrisome husband. I bet you're laughing at me right now. Coward. Why did you have to die?"

He began walking again and didn't stop until he reached the radio sky scraper with the antenna on the top of it. He became aware that as he walked up the few paved steps to the building that someone was waiting for him in the reception area. The automatic doors slid open, closing almost instantly behind him.

The reception area was what he was expecting. Decorated in a gaudy red and white colour, matching carpets and a few plain bits of furniture darted around, the reception was nothing short of ordinary. Perhaps the only thing which made Silver suspect something odd was going off was the cheery looking middle aged man who was stood in the centre of the room. He was wearing a pinstripe suit and a bowler hat with a matching pattern.

"Good afternoon, you must be Silver," he introduced, holding out a wrinkled hand for Silver to take. Silver was hesitant only because he was mystified on how the man's large white moustache moved in time with the man's words. Finally, though, Silver reached out and shook the man's hands.

"Yes, I'm Silver," he confirmed.

~O~

She loved the feeling of the autumn breeze blowing through her hair as the sun set into the ocean. She loved the oranges and pinks in the sky and on the water. So serene. So pretty.

She took in a deep breath, savouring the salty tang from the sea far below her but there was also another smell – bark from the tree she was stood next to. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling as the orange turned into gold and the pink turned into crimson.

This was the only place where Dawn felt complete since the day she awoke without any of her memories. She had figured out how to use the portal from the Akari Headquarters and transport herself to this place. She had no idea why she felt so attached to this lonely cliff edge but she really didn't need a reason – it was home to her heart.

The wind rippled her hair, tickling her ears.

"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn." It seemed to whisper.

In a world where Ninjas were real, where Pokèmon walked and fought alongside humans, what was there to say the wind wasn't calling her? What wasn't to say she was being called? The voice she imagined – no she heard it – sounded familiar, like a dream long gone from memory.

"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn."

Reluctantly, Dawn let out a long sigh and gave up trying to figure what the wind was saying. What did it mean? Who was calling her?

"Just a bit longer," she muttered. "That's all I need."

"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn..."

Then the voice died out, suddenly drowned out by the sound of the portal activating. Dawn didn't waste any time. She was up the tree, hiding in the leaves, before anyone appeared. She peered through the blanket that covered her seeing two warriors step out of the portal, hands on their swords.

Dawn bit her lip as the warriors walked towards the tree. They were heavily clothed with hoods right over their faces, a glint of goggles over their eyes. Not one millimetre of skin was exposed to the air. She knew these were dangerous people, very dangerous. They were the shadow warriors.

Kiboji, the leader of the Akari, had told her about them. They did not die easily and they would kill anyone without mercy. The Ninja Clans had waged war on the Shadow Warriors a year ago but neither were any closer to winning or losing. Many people had died, the first major casualties being Isamu, Akiko and Shinji from the Akari Clan, but Dawn had no clue who these people were. She had never met them.

While watching the Shadow Warriors below her, Dawn felt a hint of familiarity creep up on her. She relaxed ever so slightly, tilting her head to get a better view of one of the warriors as they knelt down and began digging into the ground with their hands. For a few moments they scraped at the dirt then they deposited a small clear stone into the hole then covered it up, patting it gently.

The warrior straightened up and turned back towards the portal with his partner in tow. Then they disappeared.

Dawn waited a few minutes before she climbed down from her hiding spot. She scurried over to the small mound of dirt and quickly uncovered the gem. Once in her hand, she cleaned it with her thumb, her eyes staring at the gem hungrily.

"What is it?" she muttered. "It's like... a diamond?"

Dawn bit her lip again then quickly slipped the diamond into her pocket. She hastily filled the hole and stood up, patting her pocket.

"Why would the warriors bury a diamond?" she asked herself. "I should give this to..."

She was going to say Kiboji but all Kiboji would do is shout at her for leaving the headquarters when she shouldn't have done. Besides, she had found it so she should keep it. She patted the pocket again deciding that the diamond was hers and this would be a secret she would keep all to herself.

After all, it was only a diamond.

**Yup, not giving up anything in this first chapter, am I? Hehe. Keep tuned!**

**Please review me with your thoughts etc.**

**RSx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! No I haven't fallen off the face of the planet, honest. Thanks to RaveOn who kindly tapped me on the shoulder and told me to get on with it (I paraphrase of course but I am hugely grateful!). So here we are, finally – Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and plot.**

**Chapter Two**

May couldn't remember the last time when she had had a decent night's sleep. As she rocked the baby in her arms back to sleep, she wondered if the whole reason she had been forced to have the kid was just to wear her out. But if she said that she hated the baby then that was a sleep induced lie. The baby was hers, regardless of how it came about, it was still May's baby.

"Hush hush," she crooned, jiggling the baby gently while it wailed loudly. Suddenly annoyed as the baby continued to shriek itself hoarse, May clicked her tongue loudly. "Now Himeko, settle down."

The baby wasn't listening and May found the pang of annoyance turning into something a lot worse. She could feel her face contort into a scowl, her teeth biting at her lip. Even the grip around the baby tightened.

"Now you little-"

"May."

The sharp utterance of her name made whatever dark spell May was under disappear. Slightly confused, she turned to see who had called her out of her dark trance finding that it was only the green haired prince of the Emerald Clan. He looked just as tired as she did but he also looked fatigued and weary. Dark circles under his eyes gave the impression he was wearing eye liner. His face was pale, gaunt even, with all the fighting he had been called to do. For the Prince of perhaps the most peaceful Clan the war was taking its toll on him.

"Thanks," May muttered. She returned to shushing the baby calmly.

"She's agitated," Drew stated.

"Yeah," May agreed with a nod. "I can't calm her tonight. It's strange."

"Maybe you should take her to Sayuri," Drew suggested.

"No," May half snapped. "I've woken her up too often with Himeko recently. I can't keep dumping her with other people. Looking after her is my only job in this war."

"Hey," Drew said as he walked over to her. He put one arm around her shoulder and leaned his head into hers. "It's OK. Sayuri doesn't mind either."

"I do," May pouted.

"We've got to pull together if we're going to win this war," Drew went on. "Your job is just as important as mine and like me, you can ask for support. Do you know how many times I've gone to Silver or Kiboji for help? More than I would like to count, but this is a war. It's dangerous. I'd much rather you ask for help than suffer in silence."

"If I could get a decent night's sleep," May said. To this Drew laughed loudly, pulling away from May. The next moment he had gently pulled Himeko away from May and was bouncing her in his arms. May watched them failing to keep the small smile off her face. The two together were scarily like father and daughter. They seemed to fit together so perfectly to the point where it made May feel a little bit nauseous.

Then Himeko stopped crying. Her cries morphed slowly into giggles until she was laughing quite loudly each time Drew lifted her upwards.

If it had been another time, another place, a time when there wasn't a war raging in the background then May would have wondered if this was a sign. The only peace she ever got was when Drew was around her. The rest of the time May was left with Himeko and a handful of women – usually widows – in the Akari Headquarters while her friends risked their lives fighting.

Ash was now an Akari apprentice under the strict tutelage of Kane. While he was developing rather well with his partner, Pikachu, Kane was still reluctant to let Ash out on the battlefield. Ash was too hot headed to be a reliable soldier and, until he had that trait beat out of him, he would have to remain at the headquarters or running errands during a large battle.

Misty too had taken up the fighting arts but she was no one's apprentice. She trained every hour of every day alongside Ash and the other men but instead of running off into battle like the men had to every now and again, Misty would remain behind, teaching the women self defence and slowly building up the home resistance just in case the enemy broke into the headquarters.

Kenny, on the other hand, had decided not to take up fighting. He was now a key member of Kiboji's war council and a rather respected scholar within the Akari Clan. After Paul's death, Kenny had taken up residence in the Akari library and not emerged for a week and half. Ever since then he had been known to disappear into the realms of paper and ink for days on end, trying to discover a way to defeat the Shadow Warriors.

Drew, the man who now stood an arm's length away from May, was part of the ongoing war effort to make sure that the Clans kept safe from the harm of the Shadow Warriors. He often led out the infamous Emerald Archers, the most efficient archers in all of the Clans, into battle, proving essential cover for the warriors on the ground.

Then there was Dawn. The lost girl. The girl who kept running off but never finding trouble. May had nothing to do with Dawn anymore, hardly anyone did in fact. Dawn was left to her own devices with only Kiboji, Reggie and Hajime – the leader of the Shirogane Clan – keeping an eye on her. Dawn did have the constant company of her Luxio and Paul's old partner, Luxray, but that's all May knew about the bluenette.

Thinking about her old friend made May shiver. She stomped forwards and swiped her daughter from Drew's arms, instantly taking over from Drew. Himeko giggled even louder as her mother bounced her up and down while Drew merely watched from the sidelines.

"I can handle it now," May told him, smiling up at her daughter. "Thanks for the help though."

"It's what I'm here for," Drew replied. "Just don't tire yourself out."

"Too late," May said. "This little one has already pushed me beyond the brink of tiredness."

"Alright then," Drew said with the smallest of shrugs. He watched the mother and daughter pair for a moment longer before he bid his goodbye and left them both laughing.

Out in the cold marble hallway with the distant sounds of Himeko's giggles echoing, Drew paused as he debated what he should do next. He really ought to go report to Kiboji before retiring to bed but he didn't feel up to talking to the semi-depressed, highly stressed leader. There had to be other things to do.

"Drew? What are doing outside May's room?"

Drew glanced to his right and smiled warmly at the oddest married couple he knew. Silver looked as annoyed as he ever did with his hands shoved roughly into his black leather jacket while Suzume walked clumsily by his side.

"Just checking up on her," Drew replied. "How did the mission go?"

"Peachy," Silver said in his usual cold, unemotional tone. He walked straight past Drew, instantly silent again. Suzume, however, hung back to chat to Drew not at all minding her husband's moody antics.

"How is May?" Suzume asked, her chirpy voice a stark contrast to Silver's grunts.

"She's fine," Drew replied. "A bit tired but you know what babies are like for keeping you up."

"Ya-ha," Suzume agreed with a wise nod. "That's why I don't have any. They poop, they puke and they scream. Not fun."

"They're OK," Drew said slowly. "As long as you can give them back to their mother afterwards, I suppose."

"You got that right," Suzume joked, jabbing Drew in the ribs playfully. She tossed her head in the direction Silver's retreating back and the pair began following the moody red head, still chatting idly about babies. Silver, of course, was not listening. He was too focused on his mission, his hand tightly clasping the damn feather Kiboji had sent him to fetch. Whatever the feather was, it wasn't the answer to all their problems. Hell, if one feather could bring down an entire army of Shadow Warriors then Silver would gladly commit himself into the closest mental illness hospital. But he wasn't going to burst the bubble of the Akaris just yet. He was too tired to argue with the madness of one book worm and an entire clan of crazy people.

"I met Silver's girlfriend earlier too," Suzume announced happily to Drew. Now this made Silver pay attention. He glanced ever so slightly over his shoulder to see his wife. She was beaming as usual while Drew looked surprised. "She has a very large hat. Like a mushroom on her head. I liked her though. She was really nice."

"Strange," Drew commented. "I thought Silver would be into a gothic chick with more black eyeliner than sarcastic retorts to his moodiness."

"Must be infinite eyeliner then," Suzume said.

"Pretty much," Drew said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Silver told them coldly. "She's a nobody."

"Oh she's a nobody, is she?" Suzume said far too loudly than necessary. "With the way she was talking to you I would say she loved you."

She then muttered something that sounded remarkably like 'asshole' at Silver but he didn't seem to pay attention to her. Drew found himself chuckling at the couple despite the angry vibes pouring off of them. They would never argue with each other. Sure she would yell at him and he would ignore her or he would snap at her and she would put two fingers up at him but they would never argue. Perhaps it showed just how much they cared about each other that they could never battle it out against each other – or maybe how lazy they were to never sort out their problems.

"She doesn't love me," Silver replied sharply. "She cares, yes. She would care about anything if given half the opportunity but she doesn't love me. The only person I would ever accept as loving me is a whiney ass air head with no cognitive function at all."

For a moment Drew thought Suzume was going to swear at him but she seemed to decide against it. Instead an irritated expression slipped onto her face and she wrinkled her nose.

"I hate it when you sound human," she said. "Takes all the fun out of mocking you."

Silver glanced over his shoulder, showing his wife a haughty smirk before he turned and passed through the large marble doors of the Akari throne room.

Sat slumped in his throne chair, Kiboji let out a quiet snore. The number of times people would walk into this room to find the boy-leader asleep in his chair, a snore or two emanating from him. He barely slept apart from these few stolen naps. There were too many memories, too many guilty thoughts swimming in his head to let him go to sleep peacefully in bed.

Stood next to him, apparently trying to tuck him up in a blanket, was Misty. She hardly seemed to notice that she was being watched since she was concentrating wholly on trying not to wake him up. When she stepped away from Kiboji, Silver cleared his throat. Misty turned to stare at the group of three almost like she didn't recognise them. However her confusion disappeared quickly and she gave the three of them a small wave.

"You're back," she said simply.

"In one piece," Suzume said with a nod.

"That's good," Misty said. "Tea? Food? I can get you something."

"No, it's fine really," Silver replied. "How long has he been out?"

"About five minutes," Misty said, glancing at the Akari leader. "Give him ten minutes and he'll be up."

"But-" Silver started but Suzume snapped a hand over his mouth before he could say another word.

"Tea sounds good," she stated. "I'm sure Kiboji would love a cup when he wakes up."

Silver removed the hand from his mouth, shooting his wife a dangerous sort of glare before he said: "Fine then."

"Do we have any biscuits?" Drew asked.

**Yeah, I'm slowly developing this story. I need to spend a bit more time writing but I am going to make myself a timetable and give myself deadlines so that I can post more chapters. I am hoping to be more productive, honest! **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my Granddad who I lost shortly before Christmas. It's a little rubbish but it has tea and biscuits, just for him.**

**Ooo, and just to let you know I do have a Twitter account so follow me for updates and general banter at RosieShiba**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**RSx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I finally managed to get this chapter written up. I'm really struggling to find time to write at the moment. If work isn't hectic then general life is, so please bear with me a little longer. The last few weeks have been rather bad ones for me, I'm afraid - too many things happening around me.**

**Just thought I'd address something LeafgreenShippyXD said on their review for Harmony of White Roses. Yes, I have gone into marketing and despite there being plenty of writing opportunities for me, I have decided to go back to University to complete a Masters in Creative Writing because I miss writing so much. So here's hoping I get a place on the course so I can go there either in January or September 2014 :)**

**Also, big welcome back to ninetailsgirl94 – You have been missed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**

**Chapter Three**

"Start from the top," Kiboji said, rubbing his temples as a headache throbbed through his brain. He sent a glare at Silver then turned to do the same to Kenny, who was sat on Silver's right hand side. Kenny sheepishly peered at the ever increasingly annoyed Silver who seemed to be fighting the urge to jump on Kiboji and skewer him with a sword. Thankfully, Suzume had confiscated all weapons from the throne room just in case anything like this happened. The brunette was now peaceably pouring a fresh cup of tea for her husband while Misty passed the other cups around. Drew was sat between the girls and the guys, looking rather bored at the situation. What he would do for a nap right now.

He seemed to perk up when Misty passed him a fresh mug of tea.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"So why do we need these feathers again?" Kiboji asked. Kenny let out a loud sigh and was just about to reply when Silver got in there before him.

"I think you need to rest a while," Silver said coldly. "Why don't you go and curl up to your precious tom-boy and sleep for a while."

Misty's head snapped in the direction of Silver as she went bright red. Before she or Kiboji could move a muscle and deny that there was anything going on between them, Suzume launched the kettle full of hot water at Silver's head. The red head hissed, leapt to his feet and launched a full on verbal attack on his wife.

"Well, this is going well," Drew mused as Suzume unleashed a verbal thrashing of her own.

"Don't get me started," Kenny said. He leant forwards and began shuffling his papers full of notes and scribbles. "What it boils right down to are the two Legendaries – Ho-ho and Lugia. The feathers will coax them out of their hiding places."

"What I'm confused about is how this will help us," Kiboji muttered. "I don't think two Legendaries will help us that much."

"It's not so much as using the Legendaries to fight with us," Kenny replied. "Legend says that those two Legendaries are the keepers of the Akari and Kurai. They are opposites just like the two clans. By bringing them together-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiboji said irritably. "I know – Bring two opposites together and you create balance and harmony. Like Shinji and Dawn did when they took down Kuro. I get it."

"It's a great theory," Misty said. "But I don't know how it will help."

"Other than uniting all the clans under one banner, I can't say I'm sold," Kiboji said. "We're already united against a foe and all that is happening is that we're both getting our asses kicked."

"Two for one," Drew added. The green head turned to check that Silver was trying to kill Suzume. The pair were still yelling at each other loudly but had this been the first time the couple had argued, the others would be getting worried. Eventually, Suzume would calm Silver down and Silver would see reason again but it seemed to be getting more hostile between the two with every passing argument. When Drew turned back to the Akari leader, he found that Misty had settled herself on the arm of Kiboji's throne. She was looking at him worriedly – and not just because he appeared to be in deep thought.

"I think we should take a break," Drew said as he got to his feet. He stumbled slightly as needles pricked the sole of his left foot painfully. "Get some rest and recharge."

"Sounds like a great idea," Misty agreed.

"Yeah," came the moody voice of Silver. The pair seemed to have abandoned their argument at the suggestion of a rest. Silver rubbed his eyes while Suzume stretched out, carelessly hitting Silver in the cheek with her hand.

"Fine," Kiboji agreed. He got out of his chair and hurried to the back entrance of the throne room. "Meet back here at dinner."

And then he disappeared through the dark archway at the back of the room. No body asked where he was going or even said anything to say they would be there at dinner. Silver turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room via the large main doors, Suzume following him without a word.

Drew lingered for a moment, giving Misty a small smile.

"Dare I ask why you've become Kiboji's personal nurse?" he asked. Kenny gave a snort as he gathered all of his papers into his arms. He didn't notice that Misty was giving him a murderous look as he was too engrossed in an un-co-operative piece of paper that refused to let him pick it up. While he fumbled with the same piece of paper, Drew started towards Misty. "I have no idea why you want to become the head of the Akari, Mist."

"It's not like that," Misty snapped, flushing pink.

"I always thought you had a thing for Ash," Drew said.

"Years ago, yeah sure," Misty replied. "But he was so wrapped up in the League. Now he's wrapped up in training to be 'the best ninja ever'."

To add emphasis to this, she used her fingers to quote what Ash had said repeatedly to anyone who listened. Drew let out a soft chuckle.

"It's nice to feel wanted, that's all," Misty said. "It's nice to feel needed and be thanked for lending a hand."

"Sure," Drew agreed, nodding in agreement. "But the Akari are not the family you should rush into joining."

"They're alright," Kenny butted in. He was now on his feet with all his papers tucked underneath his armpit. "And Kiboji's pretty normal. I think that if Misty likes him, she should go for it. I know first hand what it's like to keep silent and lose someone because I wasn't brave enough to speak up."

"And we've all seen what happens to Akari warriors," Drew added, glancing towards the dark archway at the back of the room. "And their wives."

"But Kiboji's different," Kenny said, ignoring what Drew was hinting at for all of them knew where Kiboji had disappeared off to. "He's not Itsuki and he is definitely not Paul."

"But he's part Arashi," Misty said. "He talks about his father quite a lot. I think he wishes there was someone there to guide him but he has no one. His uncles are gone and so is Akiko. Reggie tries to help, we all do, but it's not the same."

"And what's worse, he's lost two of the closest people he knew," Drew said.

There was a pause while the three of them thought about the couple they had lost. Eventually, though, Kenny gave a sniff and started towards the door so he could return to his room and do some more research.

"Don't be late for food this time!" Drew called.

"Yeah, yeah," Kenny replied nonchalantly as he disappeared round the corner. Drew let out a sigh, knowing full well that he would be chasing after the bookworm in a few hours. He turned back to Misty.

"So, see you at dinner?" he said.

"Yeah," Misty replied with a nod. She fidgeted on the spot then looked at her wrist where a sports style watch was buckled. "I've got to go teach a class any way. I'll see you later."

"Right," Drew mumbled as Misty walked past him. He placed a hand on his hip and stared towards the archway where Kiboji had disappeared through. Very few people had access to the chamber beyond, Drew could count them on his hand and still have two fingers spare. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if Dawn remembered a little tiny bit then all of them would be by her side all day, every day but without any inkling as to what happened, no one wanted to be around her. Kiboji tried to break through to her but he never did. Reggie played her nurse maid while Hajime, her faithful protector as he promised Akiko before her death, would just talk to her as if all was right in the world.

Slowly, Drew turned and left the silent throne room wondering where the best place would be for him to catch a nap before dinner.

~O~

Dawn opened her eyes when she heard the familiar scrape of the door opening. She had been dreaming or she thought she had but in the time between her dream ending and her opening her eyes, all recollection of a dream vanished. Her fingers closed tightly round the small diamond in her hand. She gasped, sitting up and shoving it under her pillow before Kiboji entered.

He walked into the room mere seconds later just as she placed her hand back on her lap like she was waiting for him.

"Hello," she greeted. "You look tired."

"I am," he replied groggily as he sat down in a wicker chair opposite her. He let out a loud yawn, closing his eyes and covering his mouth with one hand.

While Kiboji yawned, Dawn glanced at her pillow. The diamond was calling out to her even though she couldn't see it. She forgot that Kiboji was sat across from her, just staring at the pillow until Kiboji spoke again.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked. Dawn jolted back to facing him.

"Good," she replied quickly. "And you? Is the fighting going OK? Are you winning yet?"

Kiboji let out a groan at her airy tone. It was like the tone someone used when talking to a sports fan about their favourite team even if they had no idea what they were talking about.

"No we're not winning, Dawn," he replied.

"I'm sure you'll get there in the end though," she said, smiling at him.

"It's not that simple you know," Kiboji moaned.

"Can't you just, you know?" Dawn suggested. "I mean if I were you, I'd send out –"

She paused here, wondering where the sentence was going to. She tried to ignore the curious way Kiboji was looking at her as she wracked her brain to try and remember what she was saying until she turned to look at the pillow again. The diamond was under there still. She wasn't holding it. She felt lost without it.

"Dawn?" Kiboji prompted. She jolted again, turning to smile at him.

"Sorry, I forgot what I was saying," she replied apologetically.

"Never mind then," Kiboji mumbled. "Just forget it."

"OK," she said. "But you do look tired. Maybe you should go and have a nap."

Kiboji stared at her for a second but decided that he couldn't put up with her today. He got out of his chair slowly, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"You're right," he muttered. "I'm going."

"Bye," Dawn said cheerfully as he stumbled out of her room without another word.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, once she heard the door close, she dived for the pillow so she could reach the diamond. She stroked it as she stared into it greedily.

"There's something about this diamond," she said to herself. "Something familiar. If I could just work out what…"

Suddenly she threw the diamond down on the mattress, annoyed at it. She flopped down on her back beside it, resting one arm on her forehead as she stared up at the canopy of her bed. There was something right there, in the front of her head and on the tip of her tongue but for the life of her, she just didn't know what it was. It made her angry to think she was missing something, something really important, but she didn't want to smash the diamond. It was her only clue.

Yes, she thought as she stared at it once again, it was a clue. She just didn't know what for yet.

Slowly, her eyes started to droop and she felt her mind slip away back into the dream state that seemed to be her only relief.

"Dawn… Dawn… Dawn…"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm here, Paul," she muttered even if she hardly realised she had said anything before she turned over and slipped into the realms of unconsciousness.

**Another slow chapter but I have this all planned out so it should be picking up soon :) **

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I know, I know there has been a massive delay on this yet again and yes, I do have excuses. But why listen to me moan? Just read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OCs.**

**Chapter Four **

"Come on ladies," Misty yelled at the group of apprentices who were rubbing various parts of their bodies in pain. "Hurry up and shift it."

"Mist," Ash moaned from quite close to Misty's elbow. "Don't you think we've been thrown about enough?"

"I've counted five times," Misty snapped back at her best friend. "Come on, I thought Akari apprentices were the toughest in the world, not a bunch of girls."

"Depends on who's throwing us," one of the apprentices commented as he hopped out of Misty's striking distance.

"Why do we have to be your punch bags, any way?" another chimed up.

"Hey, it's better than meditation," the first apprentice said. He nudged one of his friends in a playful manner. "Remember those lessons with Akiko-Sama? Hours of sat in the rock garden with a pebble nicely nestled up your bum and if you dared move, she'd shoot you with an aura attack? One time, she actually fell asleep during the lesson. I suppose she had the last laugh… None of us noticed."

"Pipe down, Yukito," his friend complained.

"I can see why Akiko lost her rag with you lot," Misty mumbled. "You're a bunch of useless cry-babies."

Shouts of 'hey' and 'we're not' echoed round the dojo for a few seconds until Ash stepped forwards.

"You know we're not, Mist," Ash told her. "Come on, let's show these women we can take their beatings."

With an enthusiastic cheer, the apprentices walked back to their women partners and resumed the practice of being thrown. Only Yukito remained, shaking his head at his companions.

"You sure know how to play them, Misty," he commented when he glanced at the red head to see she had a triumphant look on her face. "Fear the lady with a cunning mind."

"Wise words," Misty said with a nod. "Now get back to it!"

Yukito jumped away from her and rushed over to his partner to resume his training. Misty let out a loud sigh as she looked over her class of twenty or so woman now throwing the young apprenticeships around. Things were going well with training the tea ladies and widows how to protect themselves just in case of an attack.

"It's good to see everyone getting involved," May's voice came from Misty's right. Misty nodded before turning to smile at her friend.

"Yeah, it's great that Kiboji let me do this," Misty agreed. "They were just sitting ducks before now."

"Only Akiko and Dawn knew how to fight, didn't they?" May asked. "I'm surprised that you got someone to train them, considering."

"Well, we have a few trainers," Misty admitted. "Usually Kiboji trains us since it gives him a break from the doom, or so he says. I just think he likes the attention."

"Yours," May teased causing Misty to glare at her. "Come on, Mist. He's practically jumping through hoops to get you on his side."

"I'm already on his side," Misty snapped back.

"Queen Misty," May went on. "It's got a pleasant ring to it."

"Oh just shut up," Misty snapped.

Neither of them noticed as Dawn walked into the dojo looking slightly confused at the surroundings. She noticed the two teen girls chatting to each other but she made no effort to go and talk to them. Instead she wandered over to the crowd of apprentices and women who were practicing fighting. She paused at the side lines, watching intently as one of the apprentices decided to stop his female partner from throwing him and went to strike her instead.

Before Dawn knew what she was doing, she had pushed the woman out of the way with her hip and caught the punch the apprentice had thrown at her.

"Don't even think about," Dawn told him, frowning at him and tightening her grip round his fist so that he yelped in pain.

Misty and May glanced to see what was wrong.

"Dawn, no!" Misty yelled, running forwards to break up the fight. Dawn turned her back to the apprentice and pulled him over her back into a hard throw to the floor. When he groaned on the floor, laying on his back, Dawn brought her foot onto his windpipe.

"Dawn!"

She didn't even glance up to see who was talking to her, to intent on staring down at the apprentice.

"Don't ever do that again," she told the apprentice, "otherwise I'll get Kiboji to get you out of here like that."

To prove a point she yanked his arm, causing him to yell again before she let him go and stepped away from him. She then looked around the room like she had woken up, turning to Misty.

"Oh, hello Misty," she greeted the red head. "What's going on? Is he OK?"

"Considering I think you broke his arm," Misty snapped. "He's peachy."

"Oh, sorry," Dawn apologised to the apprentice, bending down to look at him. The apprentice scurried away from her, his eyes never leaving her face until she turned her back to him and wondered across the room. An annoyed Misty followed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped at the bluenette.

"Oh, it's nice in here," Dawn commented. "What are you doing? Training?"

"Yes," Misty replied sharply. "But you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not doing any harm," Dawn said.

"Yeah, say that to the poor apprentice you just maimed," Misty muttered under her breath. If Dawn heard what Misty said, she hid the fact rather well. Instead she seemed to busy herself in looking at one of the fighting mats.

She stared at the spot, her mind racing wildly as she recalled an explosion. Two people were fighting on the mat, not like they were arguing about something, rather they were practicing. Eventually after a few strikes, both of them landed on the floor.

"And I thought you needed training," said one of them - a woman with black hair. She went to move herself but instead she flinched and let out a rage of swear words. "You broke my leg!"

The other warrior - a much younger boy with chin long mauve hair - let out a small chuckle before he too seemed to realise he was injured. He grasped his side, an elegant smirk appearing on his face.

"Pay back for breaking a rib," he replied. Both of them fell into melodic laughter which seemed to chime like an old grandfather clock in Dawn's head. It became distorted by an echo as Dawn's head worked quickly to think whose the voice belonged to.

"Dawn?" now May's voice called to her from somewhere far away as she rocked Dawn's shoulders to bring her out of her trance. Dawn held her gaze on the fighting mat a moment longer. If only she could see his face. If only-

"You OK?" May asked Dawn as she finally closed her eyes and reopened them. The boy and the woman were gone along with their laughter.

"I thought I saw... A..." Dawn mumbled.

"A what?" May asked softly, placing a comforting arm round Dawn's shoulder.

"A... Ki... Ko..." Dawn mumbled."A-ki-ko. Akiko."

The name meant something to May for she suddenly flew from Dawn's side to hold her shoulders roughly while stood in front of her. Dawn looked up at her, her eyelids feeling heavy as if she was drunk or something.

"Akiko?" May gasped. "You saw her? You know who she is?"

May was far too impatient to wait for an answer. Dawn on the other hand seemed to have slipped back into her trance.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, Dawn, it's that I always come back to the ones I love."

"I remember her... I think I do," Dawn muttered slowly. "She told me... She told me to look after..."

She broke free of May's grasp and stamped her feet like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I remember!" she yelled at May. "She's... She's..."

Then she sank to her knees, a sob raking through her body. May merely watched her friend dissolve into angry tears but made no move what so ever to help her.

"She was like a mother to me," Dawn sobbed. "I need her, May. She promised never to leave me so where is she? I need her."

"She's dead, Dawn," May replied softly. "Just like Isamu."

Dawn sniffed, raising a hand to her nose to stop herself from crying any further. It was only when Dawn raised her head to stare up at her that May let out another gasp. Dawn's eyes were blazing through the tears, just like they used to before Paul had died. For a moment it seemed that the old Dawn was back with them again. May dropped down to her knees and placed a hand on Dawn's.

"If I find Akiko then I'll be able to get all the answers," Dawn said.

"But she's dead," May said. Something flickered across Dawn's face and then for no reason at all she let out a laugh.

"How many times have we had this conversation, May?" Dawn asked, cocking her head to one side. "How many times have I told you that I need to see Akiko?"

"A few times," May said as honest as she could.

"Then do it," Dawn replied, a subtle tone that May hadn't heard in a while. The pair of them stared at each other for a second.

"You've never asked us that before," May said. "Do you even know if you're lucid or not?"

"To be lucid, I'd have to be insane," Dawn muttered. "I'm not insane. I'm lost. Akiko would know what to do."

"But she's dead," May repeated. "Dawn, you know she's dead."

Dawn blinked a few times then let out a long sigh: "You don't get it."

She brushed May's hand off her knee and got back to her feet. She gave May one more, almost pitying, look before her expression smoothed out and she waltzed towards the exit of the room. Now it was May's time to let out a sigh. She looked around the dojo, watching as Misty continued with her lesson. There was no doubt that she would have to report all of this to the others later on that evening.

"I hate it when she does it to me," May moaned, setting down her rice bowl on the low table in front of her.

"She maimed an apprentice too," Misty added. She stuffed a dumpling into her mouth in an annoyed sort of way, chewing it roughly. Kiboji, who was sat next to her, merely glanced at the red head then turned his attention back to May.

"She really thinks Akiko is alive?" Kiboji asked.

"Akiko's long gone," Ash replied noisily from the other side of the table. "Even Dawn knows that."

The group of them remained silent for a few moments, even Ash who was a noisy eater quietened down to a low hum as they each thought about this. Reggie, sat on Kiboji's other side, quietly poured himself some sake before offering it to Kiboji, who refused. On Reggie's right sat Silver, then Suzume and lastly Drew, who was watching the grotesque way Ash was eating with his usual look of distaste on his face. Eventually, though, the silence was broken by Suzume as she placed her chopsticks onto the table.

"I believe Dawn is right," she said quietly.

"Kiko's dead," Kiboji retorted shortly. "If she's not then I will kill her for leaving us to struggle for so long."

"When we went to the Cape, we found her obi along with Isamu's," Ash said. He looked over at Drew and Reggie who nodded in confirmation. "They were long gone."

"Maybe they sold their souls to Ichiro to avoid been killed," Silver said bluntly. This caused almost everyone to drop whatever they were holding and stare at him in pure horror. Suzume turned to stare at her husband in a rather calm manner before she moved to pour him a fresh cup of sake. "It's possible that they could have surrendered so they could fight for another day. It would explain the message we got on the stones."

"Forgive us," May gasped. She turned to Kiboji, leading on the table to get closer to him. "You don't think?"

"I wouldn't even dream it," Kiboji replied shortly. "For the love of Arceus, Shin was her son. She wouldn't just surrender to the monster who killed him."

"I agree," Suzume said calmly. "Therefore there has to be something else going on here."

Silver twitched slightly as she place the sake jug down beside his hand. The porcelain was cold against his knuckles but he was reluctant to move his hand. May settled back into her seat slowly, staring at Suzume in wonder.

"As a Clan, the Churitsu are very mysterious," Suzume went on. "Who knows what happens to them when they 'die'. Perhaps they leave something behind or perhaps Dawn is right. On that day, there was a lot of chaos so who is to say Akiko and Isamu slipped out of trouble? Who's to say there isn't another force working here? There are many people who are talented enough to cheat death and we all know it."

Everyone seemed to lean back now then turned to Kiboji who looked practically spooked. Resting his chin in his hand and his eyes wide open, he only moved when he realised that everyone was staring at him. He jolted upwards.

"Well... How am I supposed to know these things?" he asked.

"I was expecting that," Drew commented. He gave a stretch. "If Dawn thinks Akiko is alive, then there's probably one place she would have checked in."

"Where?" Ash asked.

"The Ecruteak Shrine," Kiboji said. He sat back in on his cushion, stroking his chin slowly.

Misty took this opportunity to go back to her dinner with everybody following suit not long after her.

"Pass the seaweed, please May," Drew asked politely. May snorted but picked up the small white bowl filled with crispy seaweed and passed it over to him.

"Is that why your hair is so green, Drew?" she teased.

"I'd have you know that my colour is one hundred percent natural," Drew said, flicking out his fringe in a haughty manner.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "One hundred percent natural seaweed."

"Knock it off you two," Kiboji said before Drew could retort. The Akari leader suddenly looked rather refreshed and determined. "When you've eaten, Drew, Ash, Misty, go stright to bed. I need you rested for tomorrow."

"What for?" Misty asked.

"You're going to Ecruteak," Kiboji replied. "No excuses."

**Yup, another slow one. I hope you enjoyed. I have a brand new laptop now, true t doesn't have Microsoft Word, but I will be able to write lots :) **

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been far too long since I last posted and I wish I could give you a good reason but, hey ho, c'est la vie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OCs.**

**Chapter Five **

Ash let out a loud yawn as the four of them walked down the traditional looking street in Ecruteak. High stone walls rose up either side of the group as they trekked towards the shrine up on the top of the hill, hidden by the golden leaves of the maple trees.

Ash fell into step behind Drew who was the only one who seemed to know where they were going. Beside Ash walked Misty and behind them was Kenny. Each wear dark coloured jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather, they looked rather odd walking through the old city. None of them seemed to care.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Kenny asked. Large bags hung underneath his eyes from all of the time he had spent wide awake reading his journals. He had a slight stumble to his step, the result of spending too much time sat on his right foot while he read on his stool. Walking on the cobbled road wasn't helping his joints any.

"We'll know it when we find it," Drew replied. "Once we get to the Shrine, we'll be met by someone called Yoko."

"Yoko?" Misty asked, half glancing at Ash. Ash seemed to be as confused as she was.

"She's a priestess," Drew explained. "Much like Suzume was before she married Silver."

"Suzume was a priestess?" Ash asked. "Like some sort of holy person?"

"Spiritual," Drew corrected him. "It's a similar role to Dawn's in the Akari but with more philosophy. Apparently, long before Dawn come into the picture, Yoko was the most tipped to becoming Paul's bride."

"We're meeting his ex?" Misty asked.

"I didn't realise Paul had an ex," Ash said.

"As if the jerk didn't have enough already," Kenny muttered loudly behind Ash and Misty. "I bet she's gorgeous too."

"Probably," Drew agreed. "Priestesses usually are."

Misty fell silent at this omission. Slowly she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling a little depressed. She knew it was stupid but what if this Yoko person was pretty? There was no doubt that if Yoko knew Paul then she would also have known Kiboji and Reggie. What if Kiboji liked her?

"You alright, Mist?" Ash asked, upon seeing Misty's unhappy expression.

"It's nothing," she replied a little too quickly. Ash gave her a look that told her he didn't believe what she was saying. "Really. It's pretty stupid."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she replied airily. To get Ash to leave her alone, she faked a stretch. "It's so nice to be outside again."

"Tell me about it," Ash agreed happily.

"Speak for yourselves," Kenny moaned. "I have books to read, you know!"

Drew smirked as he continued to follow the path towards the shrine, ignoring the bickering from his friends behind him. He doubted they noticed the shrine getting closer, even when they were walking up the stone steps that lead directly to the front of the shrine. Drew walked under the large redwood shrine gate, the Japanese symbol for 'peace' written on a brass plaque sandwiched between two large beams.

Beyond the gate was the golden hue of maple leaves. There was something in the soil that made the leaves continually be the golden colour but none of the shrine keepers had ever tried to undo it. The Shrine, itself, was nestled behind a wall of golden bamboo a little way down the wide tiled path.

"We're here," Drew announced to his still bickering friends. They fell silent immediately, looking around at the beauty that surrounded them.

"It's gorgeous," Misty muttered.

"The main shrine is over there," Drew told them, pointing towards the small building. "Yoko should meet us there."

"How do you know who she will be?" Misty asked.

"She'll be the one shouting 'hello there' or something, apparently," Drew replied. As if on cue, a face of a young girl appeared from behind the bamboo and she yelled 'hello there' at the group. Drew pointed over at her. "There she is."

"One day I will get used to how weird these ninja people can be," Kenny muttered so that only Misty and Ash could hear him. Both of them snorted with laughter before following Drew as he walked to meet Yoko.

There was no denying that Yoko was a pretty girl. Her long hair was tied up in a delicate bun filled with plaits and twists. Her eyes were large with a dash of eye shadow on her eye lids. She walked slowly towards the group, partly because her gold coloured kimono was tightly wrapped around the tops of her legs.

"Kiboji told me you would be coming," Yoko said happily.

"Did he now?" Misty asked. Yoko nodded, not at all picking up on the dark tone coming from Misty.

"I'm Yoko, the Priestess here," she introduced herself. "Kiboji said you were looking for something."

"Someone," Drew replied. "Our friend Dawn-"

He paused when he saw Yoko flinch at the name. The smile slipped off of Yoko's face.

"Sorry," she said. "Continue."

"Well, she said that Akiko was still alive," Drew explained. "And since this is the place Akiko would come."

"Akiko's dead," Yoko said. "Just like Isamu and... Shinji."

"Yeah, we know," Drew said. "But we just wanted to make sure Akiko didn't leave anything here."

"You're welcome to look around," Yoko said to them, even glancing over Drew's shoulder to look at the three people behind him. "But Akiko is dead."

"I know this sounds weird," Misty said. "But Kiboji really thought-"

"Kibo is hanging onto the belief that Shinji is still alive," Yoko snapped. "And its stupid. He's gone, Shinji is gone and if Dawn was decent then she would have died too."

"Hey," Drew barked at Yoko, causing the girl to jump. He raised a cautionary finger at Yoko, his eyes blazing with anger. "You have no idea what Dawn is like. As much as I dislike to be around her now, it's not her fault."

"Dawn's still our friend," Misty agreed, stepping forwards to stand beside Drew. "So if you have something to say, keep it to yourself."

Yoko looked between the two for a moment before she let out a huff of air.

"If I was Shinji's wife then-"

"I'm sure he would've smothered you by now," Misty replied coolly. For a moment the two girls glared at each other like they were challenging each other to a duel until Drew stepped between them.

"Can I see your elders?" Drew asked.

"Sure," Yoko said, still glaring at Misty through Drew. "The rest of you can look around."

She scurried off as fast as her kimono would allow her to. Drew turned round to the other three.

"It shouldn't take long," he told them. "Go look round the shrine. Look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Fine," Misty said, still sounding annoyed.

"And if we find anything?" Ash asked.

"Unless you find Akiko sipping tea under a gazebo, it can wait," Drew replied. Without another word he strode off in the same direction Yoko had gone. Ash put a hand on his hip, glancing at the still fuming Misty. His attention then went to Kenny, who was half way through a wide yawn.

"Where do you think we should start then?" Ash asked. Kenny stopped yawning and rubbed his head. He looked left then right before pointing down a stone paved path that led out of shrine. Misty looked around in wonder as she followed her two friends along the old path. She vaguely wondered how many times Akiko would have walked these paths when she was younger. How many times had Kiboji come here with her?

"It's quite pleasant here," Ash commented, causing Misty to jolt back to her senses. She was supposed to be looking for clues but all she was doing was daydreaming.

"I guess," she replied. "It's a little quiet though."

"The Shrine was once ran by the Niaya Family," Kenny told them in a haughty fashion which made Ash roll his eyes. "Two hundred years ago, this was their strong hold but then they moved to their shrine in Sinnoh which holds their name. This one became a haven for the Akari allies in the last war between the Akari and Kurai."

"You study too much," Ash moaned.

"Mamoru Niaya spent much of his time here," Kenny went on, ignoring Ash. "He was exiled here for bad behaviour. Isamu came here a lot to visit him, or so Kiboji said."

"Big deal," Ash yawned.

"Mamoru was Dawn's father," Kenny added, albeit quietly. The three of them walked to a halt, Ash and Misty turning to look at Kenny. He seemed to be thinking about something, his hand raised to his chin. "Mamoru died a long time ago but his body should be here, somewhere."

"It's a place to start looking," Ash said. "Where would his grave be?"

"Over here," Kenny said, pointing down the path they were following. "I'm sure Kiboji told me it was down here. It's where they buried Johanna too."

"I never knew Johanna was buried in Johto," Misty said as they started walking once again. "I never got the full story off of Dawn."

"Me neither," Kenny admitted.

"She was killed," Ash told them, his jaw clenching slightly. "The Kurai killed her. Dawn was distraught."

"I bet she was," Kenny said. "I remember Johanna from my childhood. I never imagined she had lived through something like this though."

With that the trio fell into silence as they walked towards the mausoleum where they would start looking for answers. It was a short walk into the heart of the golden maples where the tomb lay. There was a large shrine buried into a hidden hillside, a red archway signalling an entrance for visitors. As Kenny led the way to the entrance, Misty happened to glance down at a headstone close to the archway.

She lingered for a moment, the white marble of the stone a stark contrast to the traditional stone around the arch. Slowly, Misty drifted towards the stone and crouched in front of it.

_Johanna Berlitz _

_Forever Loved. Forever Lost._

Misty suppressed a gasp, biting her lip at the grave of one of her best friends.

"I'm so sorry," she found herself saying to the gravestone. "I couldn't do anything for her."

She went to place her hand on the cold stone when her foot nudged something. Out of instinct, Misty looked down to see what she had knocked to find a bouquet of fresh roses still wrapped in the polystyrene cover. Quickly, Misty grabbed the stalks of the roses not caring when her fingers found the thorns. The stems were still wet: they had just been put down here.

"Who would put these here?" she muttered to herself. She pried her hand away from the stems, checking her fingers for any sign of blood but there wasn't any. Her gaze shifted from her outstretched fingers to something hidden underneath the flowers. It looked like an envelope. Again, Misty reached for the object slowly just in case it was a trap.

The moment the weight of the flowers was removed from the envelop, the flap opened. Whoever had left it here hadn't bothered to close it properly. Misty tugged the letter from the envelope and carefully unfolded it. What struck her as odd before she read what was one it was that the paper seemed to be old and ripped from a journal or something. Her eyes skimmed over what was written.

_I will protect her, I promise. _

Misty's mind wheeled as she stared at the paper. Who had left this note? Surely it was someone who knew Johanna, someone who knew her secret but who? The only people who knew of Johanna were the Akari, surely. So it had to be one of them, it had to be.

Misty rose to her feet, her hands trembling with a suppressed excitement. She turned on the spot, not realising she was smiling until she felt it vanish from her lips. Stood just a way from her in the shadows of the maples stood someone. They were tall, muscular looking with a spiky hairstyle. They didn't move or tell Misty to return the letter to the grave, they just stared at her. Then without a word they turned and disappeared into a faint mist.

Only her heartbeat snapped Misty out of her trance. She collapsed onto the floor, clutching her chest as her mind raced.

"Who was that?" she asked herself. "Who could it possibly be? Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

Drew was just finishing up with Yoko back at the Shrine when he heard Misty yelling for him. She was racing towards him with her mouth open, pale as a sheet.

"Drew," she called. "Drew."

"Misty, what's wrong?" he said hurrying forwards, flanked by Yoko. Misty collapsed onto her knees once again. Panting heavily she shoved the paper into his hands.

"What is it?" Yoko asked, peering over Drew's shoulder to read it.

"It was left on Johanna's grave," Misty explained. "Someone was there. Someone had visited her."

Drew glanced at Yoko, but at the confused expression of hers Drew realised she hadn't seen anyone near the shrine at all. At least, no one who would leave a note on Johanna's grave.

"Who would go to see her?" Drew asked the priestess.

"She's only ever had three visitors that I've seen," Yoko replied. "Akiko, Isamu and Shinji."

"Anyone else?" Drew asked.

"No," Yoko replied. Then she gasped. "Oh but... I went out one morning and I swore I saw someone there but by the time I could get a better look, they were gone."

"Tall? Muscular? Spiky hair?" Misty quizzed. Yoko nodded slowly. "It's the same guy."

"We'd better report this back to Kiboji," Drew said. "I'll grab the guys."

He walked away briskly, not sparing Yoko a look as she made a noise as if she was about the say something. Instead she looked down at Misty.

"I'm going with you," she said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because," Yoko replied. She waved her hands around like she was trying to explain something but she couldn't find the right words. Eventually she stamped her foot. "Because I want to."

~O~

Kiboji wasn't necessarily overjoyed to see Yoko when she arrived back at the Headquarters but he kept his manner polite, asking how she was and why she was visiting. Sensing the leader's politeness, she told him he needed help and she was there to do whatever he needed.

"Yoko?" Suzume's voice broke the oncoming tension between the two. Soon the brunette pushed herself to the front of the crowd, happily enveloping Yoko in a hug before whisking her off somewhere.

"Suzume!" Kiboji yelled at her. "I haven't decided if she can stay yet!"

"Tough!" was the only reply he got. Slightly deflated, Kiboji turned to the rest of his warriors, offering Misty a smile before settling his gaze onto Drew.

"Well?" he asked. Drew simply pulled out the paper from his pocket and pushed it into Kiboji's hands as he walked past.

"See for yourself," Drew replied. Confused as to what Drew meant, Kiboji unfolded the paper and read the words written on it. Misty watched in anticipation for the over the top reaction but when Kiboji folded the paper back up and let out a sigh, she frowned.

"Well, this isn't good," Kiboji muttered. He turned round and began to walk back towards the throne room. "This isn't good at all."

"Misty found it-"

"On Johanna's gravestone?" Kiboji guessed.

"How did you know?" Misty asked.

"Because this just keeps getting better and better!" Kiboji called. "I need a drink."

Misty glanced at Ash and Kenny to see which one of them would be the one to follow Kiboji. Kenny pointed at Ash who shook his head vigorously. Misty sighed, deciding to follow the Akari leader down the hall back to his throne.

She found him sitting on the floor just in front of the large marble chair, the paper in his hands as he stared blankly at the paper. Biting her lip and trying to shake away all the taunts she would no doubt face later when May found out, Misty tiptoed over to Kiboji and sat beside him.

"Have you ever had no clue what in the world is going on?" Kiboji asked her.

"Every day I'm here," Misty admitted with a small laugh. Kiboji let out a soft snort of laughter but it was short lived. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how on earth this," he said holding up the paper, "could have got onto Johanna's grave."

"I'm sure someone just left it there," Misty replied.

"Kaz," Kiboji said, using the nickname he gave her. Misty felt as though an electric shock had run up her spine when she heard what he'd called her. "I'm about fifty years old. I've lived through things Drew, Rei and Silver can only dream about and this-" he shook the paper again "- is something I know is impossible."

"How so?" Misty asked.

"This handwriting," Kiboji replied. "I used to get passed information from someone who used this handwriting back when I was an apprentice in the early years of the war. I remember this from before Shinji was even born. I was young, under the firm tutelage and protection of my uncle, Etsuo; watched ever so carefully by Isamu to make sure I wasn't killed. During the fierce battles I was by my father's side, under my grandfather's orders.

"And there was only one person my father and my uncles would ever trust information from," Kiboji said, now handing the paper to Misty.

"The person who wrote this note?" Misty asked. Kiboji nodded once.

"I would know that handwriting anywhere," he replied gravely. "It belongs to Niaya, Mamoru."

"How is that possible?" Misty hissed. Kiboji shrugged.

"I can't lead this Clan," he said, rubbing his neck. "I have no clue what is going on."

"You were born to this, Kibo," Misty said. "You're doing the best you can and people can see that."

"Kaz, if I could just have one of them back, I would give anything," Kiboji said. He nodded towards the marble throne behind him. "I don't deserve to sit on that chair."

"You don't need them," Misty said, slipping her hand into Kiboji's. She clasped it gently. "You have us. You have Reggie, Silver, Drew, Ash, Kenny... and you have me. We'll never let you down."

"Thanks, Kaz," Kiboji said. He let out a sigh, letting himself lean into Misty and rest his forehead against her. "I just wish I had some guidance."

"I know," Misty said, snuggling into his embrace. "I know, but it will get better."

Kiboji snorted again.

"We're doomed," he muttered.

~O~

Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she opened them to a field of white. Slowly, she sat up and turned to her left. High above her a tree sprouted, its leaves gently waving in the soft breeze.

"It's happening."

Dawn turned sharply to stare into the dark eyes of a boy with purple hair who was laid on the grass beside her. His arms folded across his chest, he stared up into the shade of the tree. Dawn copied him, laying on her back like he was and staring upwards.

"I guess so," she replied.

"Do you think they'll survive it?" he asked.

"Probably," she said.

"Not long, Dawn."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes. "I know."

"You have to find me," he went on.

"Only if you find me too."

Silence fell between them as the breeze swept through the tree above them. The shadows danced across their skin and clothes, patches of light struggling to make their presence known. Slowly, Dawn turned her head to look at the boy next to her. His features were relaxed, an odd sight since she was used to seeing a frown adorn his face.

"I miss you," she muttered.

"I miss you too," he replied, turning his head to stare into her eyes. "You'll find me at the very beginning."

"OK," she said.

"I'll wait for you," he went on.

"I'll wait for you too," Dawn said. "At the beginning. The beginning."

A high pitched screech ripped her from the scene. Dawn flew up into a sitting position, her eyes snapping towards the door. She climbed out of bed, reaching for the first clothes she could lay her hands on. She had no reason to wake Luxio or Luxray, who were already stood by the door ready to attack.

Dawn eyed the door carefully as she ragged a brush through her hair.

"Soon," she muttered. "Very soon."

**My eternal thanks to Rave-On once again for giving me a good boot to get this up. Everything's kicking off now so I hope to get more updates to you as soon as life allows :)**

**Please Review!**

**RSx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo, managed to do another update! I think this is a move forwards for me :)**

**Thanks to everyone who dropped me a review last time. It really made my day to see people hadn't completely forgotten me :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OC's**

**Chapter Six**

Kiboji nearly banged his head as he shot upwards out of bed. Confused as to what had woken him up, he looked round the darkened room wondering what was going on. It had been a while since he had last heard those sirens. It reminded him vaguely of the sirens at the pool he had holidayed at quite a few summers ago when Paul was about five. The sirens would sound every time the wave machine was due to go off and the three boys would struggle to get a good place to wide the torrents of water, classing it childishly as 'training'. Of course, Paul was too small and had been swallowed up by the waves near instantly, only to be dragged up from the depths seconds later by a frantic Arashi.

The ebb of sleepiness wore off as the memory faded and Kiboji jolted again.

"Crap!" he yelled, grabbing his robe and hurrying out of the room. "Reggie! Get your ass out of bed!"

As soon as he skidded into the hallway outside his rooms, still in the process of tying his robe around his waist, he was met by a hustle of movement.

"Battle stations," Kiboji ordered. "Get the perimeter secured. Kane! Report!"

The black haired moody warrior hurried to his leaders side, instantly spouting what the situation was. Kiboji nodded, grunting every time Kane highlighted a weakness in their defence or a target.

"Kiboji!" Misty ran over to him, fully dressed with a sword grasped in her shaking hands. Kiboji didn't both to look at her, he merely reached out to grab her elbow and pulled her close to him.

"I need you to go to May," he told her. "Hurry."

"O-OK," Misty replied nervously. She tried to pull away but was pulled back by Kiboji again.

"And for Arceus sake, get to safety," he added. He let her go, giving her a little push to force her away from him before he could pull her back again. She turned and disappeared instantly into the crowd of warriors. Kiboji turned his attention back to Kane. "Get a first defence to the portal, I want that under our control. We lose that and we're screwed."

"Right away," Kane said with a small bow. Kiboji turned his head to the side, gaining the attention of a few warriors and pointing them to the throne room.

"I need teams to scour the area," he told them. "Get your captains and fan out."

"Kibo?" Reggie emerged from the crowd. "I've sent for the women and children to be moved to the grand hall, there's an easy escape to the mountains from there."

"Good," Kiboji said with a nod. "Get apprentices there as some protection."

"Yes, sir," Reggie replied.

"Silver!" Kiboji roared over the heads of his warriors. The red head drifted towards him, a scowl etched onto his face. "Report."

"They're coming through the front door," Silver replied. "We need to secure the portal."

"Help Kane," Kiboji ordered. Silver grunted and left, plucking the green haired archer by the collar as he went. Kiboji allowed himself to smile then turned to check on the last person he would have to deal with.

He raced towards the throne room and up the stairs towards Dawn's room.

"Dawn! Get up!" he yelled to alert her of his presence but he only got so far up the stairs when something from the shadows moved. Kiboji jumped out of the way as something metallic shot past his cheek. A second later something kicked him in the chest, winding him and sending him tumbling down the stairs. He groped his robe for a sword but in his rush to get organised he had forgetten to pick up his weapon.

"Great," he said to himself.

"Here!"

Kiboji caught the sword thrown to him by Yukito, an apprentice who must have been assigned to the throne room.

"Dawn!" he called once more but there was no reply, only a flood of five or so warriors wearing all black with the tell tale goggles. With a couple of handy swipes, Kiboji managed to get rid of all of them, allowing them to dissolve into dust before he turned to Yukito, throwing the young apprentice his sword.

"You're a life saver," Kiboji told him. "Watch that entrance."

"Yes, sir," Yukito replied with an affirming nod. Kiboji walked over to the set of five marble chairs, seemingly heading to his throne when he turned and walked to the one that would have belonged to Paul instead. Yukito looked on, wondering why the change in seat when Kiboji pushed down on arm of the chair. There was a metallic clink and something popped out of the arm. Kiboji pulled something cylindrical out of the marble, before flicking it this way and that.

"So lucky Shin found this," Kiboji mumbled to himself as he ran his hand over a cold blade.

"That chair has a blade in it?" Yukito asked.

"What else would you expect from the Champion's chair?" Kiboji said. "Shin found it when he was three. One moment he was playing with some wooden horses the next he was swinging this about. The only one who dared take it off of him was Isamu and even then he did it reluctantly."

"Your brother was really something," Yukito remarked, turning his attention back to keeping guard by the door. Kiboji merely nodded.

"I wish he was here," he said under his breath. He pondered where Dawn was for a second before coming to the conclusion that she had hidden herself somewhere in her room, somewhere where the enemy wouldn't find her until the battle came to an end. Happy with this hypothesis, he turned his attention to Ash as he stumbled into the room.

"Kiboji," he said. "They've broken in by the dome."

"Send reinforcements then," Kiboji snapped. Ash nodded and rushed out of the room again. Within seconds of Ash leaving, Misty rushed into the room. Kiboji felt his eyes widen at the sight of her. "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"May refused," Misty replied. "She's with the women."

"Go join them," Kiboji ordered.

"No way!" Misty yelled at him. "I have just as much right to fight as you do!"

"As much as I love to see a lovers' quarrel," Yukito commented. "I think you should leave it until later."

"Fine," Kiboji grunted. "But stick close, got it?"

"Fine," Misty replied. She raised her sword to an attacking position, ready for anything that may come her way. At first there were only noises from above them. Every now and again apprentices would shuffle into the room, asking for orders which Kiboji would answer quickly. Once or twice the Akari leader ventured out of the Throne Room for up to ten minutes, returning with nicks and tears in his kimono. One time he returned, dragging a half conscious warrior with him.

"We're being over run," he reported to Misty. "You still want to stay here?"

"I told you," she replied. "I'm by you all the way."

Kiboji gave her a small smile then turned to receive another report from the bloodied Ash. Misty gasped at the amount of blood pouring out of a cut on her best friend's head but Ash hardly seemed bothered by it.

"They're converging on us," he said to Kiboji. "What do we do?"

"Where are Silver and Drew?" Kiboji asked.

Seemingly on cue, the green haired prince hurried into the room with Suzume and Kenny not far behind him. Suzume lingered by the doorway with a sword in her right hand, poised to attack the next poor soul who dared enter the room.

"We need a new plan," Drew told Kiboji. "We're losing ground here, Kiboji."

"Casualties?" Kiboji asked.

"Plenty," Drew reported.

"I need Kane," Kiboji demanded. "Where is he?"

"He's dead," Suzume piped up from the door. Kiboji froze on the spot.

"D-dead?" he repeated.

"In pieces," Suzume stated. "Silver was fighting his killer."

"There's something different about this attack," Drew added. "The warriors are strong and skilled, not like last time."

"Great," Kiboji muttered. "Just great."

"What do we do?" Yukito asked, imploring Kiboji for an answer but Akari leader remained mute as he thought about his options.

"There's nothing I can think of," he replied finally. "The only thing I can think to do is..."

"Is what?" Misty asked. Kiboji stared at Drew now, his black eyes searching the green haired prince's face.

"I need a back up," Kiboji explained. "A leader. Drew, you're the nearest thing I have to one."

"What do you-"

"I need you to trust me," Kiboji interrupted. "I need you to look me in the eye and promise me that through thick and thin, you won't give up."

"I won't but-"

"I don't have a son," Kiboji went on. "If I don't make it out of here and Reggie dies, I want you to take the Akari throne."

"Kiboji," Misty gasped. She hurried forwards to his side, her eyes swimming with hurt. "We're going to get through this."

"It's my job to make sure my people survive," Kiboji told her gently. He reached forwards and gently cupped her chin with his hand. "Even if it means my own life."

He took his hand from Misty's chin and walked over to Drew.

"But I need a back up," he went on. "Yukito, Suzume, you too."

"I'm not leaving," Yukito protested.

"You don't have an option to," Kiboji replied. He hurried over to the middle marble throne where he would usually sit but instead of sitting in his place, he put his hand on the arm of the chair. Another siren rung out through the headquarters and the sound of something heavy falling around them echoed through the busy halls. Kiboji closed his eyes, then slipped his hand up the arm of the chair, clicking something into place.

In the wall behind the five thrones appeared a small portal. Kiboji glanced up at it, grasping his sword tighter then sweeping round and walking towards the door.

"They'll be hear in a minute," he told them. "I closed off all of the routes so they will be coming straight here. So go."

"You can't be serious," Drew snapped. "You can't face them alone."

"I don't plan to," Kiboji said. "If Shinji could do this then so can I."

"It's suicide," Suzume muttered.

"That's why I need you to come back," Kiboji told them. He looked back over his shoulder at the team, a smirk appearing on his lips. "If the fighting ends with me then that is how I will save my people. If it doesn't, I need you to return and do it for me."

"Kibo-"

"I'm a leader," Kiboji replied. "There is no greater sacrifice than being just that. My father used to say that."

"You're insane, Kiboji," Drew told him.

"Crazy just might work," Kiboji said.

"A family moto?" Suzume asked. Kiboji let out a small laugh but was distracted by a sudden surge of warriors walking into the room. He raised his sword ready to attack. The warriors poured into the room, gathering round Kiboji while the others back towards the portal slowly. Misty hurried forwards but Suzume grabbed her and held her back from harm.

"GO!" Kiboji yelled. "Before it's too late."

"Kiboji!" Misty screamed but she was pulled sharply by Suzume into the swirling portal. The others backed into the portal to safety with Drew lingering to last to give Kiboji a final fleeting glance as he hacked his way free from the swarm of warriors.

"GO!" he yelled once again. Drew hesitated. "They need you!"

"You'd better be alive when we come to rescue you!" Drew shouted then fled into the portal. As soon as the green haired boy had disappeared, the portal closed behind him. Kiboji let his sword fall to the floor and he raised his hands over his head in surrender. It wasn't what he wanted, he knew that, but at least they had escaped so they could fight on another day.

"I surrender," he muttered. "Kill me then, what are you waiting for?"

"They're not here to kill you, Kibo."

Kiboji raised his head as he heard the shuffling of feet and panting. Slowly the crowd of warriors parted to reveal two figures. The first Kiboji saw was Reggie being half dragged by the second person. The breath hitched in his throat as he recognised that face from all those years ago.

"Grandfather?" Kiboji hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Leading an army, dear boy," Ichiro said with disgust. "Something you appear to be very bad at."

Ichiro threw Reggie at Kiboji's feet in a heap. Kiboji immediately squatted down by his brother's side, biting his lip as he realised how injured Reggie was. He was bleeding heavily and Kiboji was sure he was hugging a stump close to his chest.

"Reiji, you fool," Kiboji mumbled.

"I had to try, brother," Reggie replied. "Sorry, I'm not much of a fighter."

"Hang on," Kiboji said, softer this time. He looked up at his grandfather. "What are you going to do now?"

"My dear boy," Ichiro said with a twisted smile. He began walking to the large marble throne, pausing only to smile at it. When he had reached the chair, he turned and sat majestically in it. "I have come back to rule my people. Its time they had a worthy ruler not like you or your father."

"Are you going to kill us?" Kiboji asked. Ichiro let out a cold cackle of laughter.

"No," Ichiro replied finally. "I'm going to make you suffer. When the time is right I will execute you, perhaps moments after that little red head – Misty, is it? - takes her last breath, I will finally make the order."

"You son of a-" Kiboji went to lung forwards but Reggie's weight stopped him. Instead, Kiboji hung onto Reggie tightly, his fists clenched in his brothers reddening kimono.

"Take them away," Ichiro ordered. "Let me know when he finally bleeds to death."

~O~

Drew landed with a humph through the other side of the portal, hitting what seemed hard cobble stones hard. Dazed but for a minute, he slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

"You OK?" he heard Yukito ask him for his left.

"Where are we?" Drew asked instead of answering the question. He got to his feet, groaning as his back clicked painfully.

"We're at the Akari Shrine," Suzume replied.

"And that is where?" Drew asked.

"Sinnoh," Suzume said. "Just outside Veilstone."

"Great," Drew muttered. "We're stranded."

He looked round at the group of teens he was now supposed to lead. Beside a weeping Misty knelt Ash who was trying his hardest to calm her down. Yukito was cradling his arm while Kenny was sat with his knees hugging his chest. Suzume was the only other one on her feet, Silver's sword still in her hand.

"Plan of action?" Yukito said finally, moving to get to his feet. Drew remained quiet, wondering what they could do with their limited resources. Who knew if Silver, Kiboji or Reggie had made it out or if they ever would do. And May... Drew could only imagine what would happen to her and Himeko. He suppressed a shudder and quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"We need to find someone to help us," Drew told them. "We're going to the Kurai."

"They're in Kanto," Kenny piped up.

"Then we'd better start moving," Drew replied. "Come on."

"We can't just leave them!" Misty yelled at him. "They could be killed!"

"What do you suppose we do then?" Drew asked, turning to argue with Misty. "Go rushing back there and get ourselves killed? What good would that do?"

"He needs our help!" Misty cried, shoving Ash off her and climbing to her feet. "You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly," Drew growled. "May's in there too, you know."

"And Ursula," Kenny added. "Arceus, I left her."

"We've left a lot of people behind, even Yoko," Ash said, recalling the girl they had only fetched the afternoon before from the shrine. In the few short hours that she had been at the headquarters, Ash had found that she was quite the motivator, even more so than he had found Misty during their travels together. Between them, Yoko and Suzume had managed to sort out all of the women at the Akari in a matter of an evening, giving tips to Misty who seemed to grow increasingly annoyed as time went on. Ash turned to look at Suzume, half expecting her to throw Silver into the mix but all the brunette did was nod along with Yukito. "Suzume?"

"Silver's fine," she replied. "He's Silver. So if we're going, then let's go."

"We might come across some allies as we're moving," Yukito said. "We need to move forward."

"Let's go," Drew repeated to Misty before he turned his back on her. He lead the way down a cobbled path, pausing to give them all glares for lingering too long. Suzume grasped Silver's sword in her hands tightly then followed Drew, a determined frown etched onto her face. Yukito followed next, looking considerably more relaxed then Suzume. Kenny, Misty and Ash headed up the rear with Ash keeping a very close eye on the still tearful Misty.

All of them had left someone behind and that burden was heavy on each of their shoulders but Drew was determined not to let it get to him too much. After all, none of them were dead yet. It was only a matter of time before it happened, though.

**Hehehehe, so the bad guys have taken over the Akari HQ and the others are on their own. How long will it take for them to be captured? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review!**

**RSx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, once again I'm apologising for a long delay. I have no idea what happened although I have been away on holiday to Greece for the past week. Again, so sorry for not updating but I hope this is OK for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and plot.**

**Chapter Seven**

Drew didn't let up the pace not even when the group of them had headed into Veilstone City. It wasn't even five in the morning yet and so the streets were empty but for a few business people hoping to get on the ball as soon as they could. Looking round at the skyscrapers and the tarmacked roads, Drew came to the very sudden realisation that they weren't perhaps dressed for the occasion. Their first stop would have to be sensible clothes so they could blend in as best they could.

"I don't want new clothes," Misty had moaned as she was dragged towards the women's department in the first store they happened upon. Suzume barely listened to the girl's protests, shoving a few clothes in her face to quieten her down.

Drew settled on a rather basic outfit consisting of khaki jeans, a black top and a purple jacket, something rather like he used to wearing back in his days as a co-ordinator. Back in those simple times, he thought. He check up on the other three, who had chosen equally basic clothes, then headed towards the women's section to retrieve Misty and Suzume. He half expected to find Misty having a paddy in the changing room but he was surprised to see the red head stood wearing denim shorts and a yellow turtle neck vest top. Beside her, Suzume adopted a pleated black skirt and white blouse with a pair of heeled brown boots.

"Are we ready?" Drew asked, directing them towards the exit of the store just a little beyond the tills. As he walked past he dug a hand in his pocket and threw a wad of cash at one of the startled cashiers. She didn't complain that the six of them hadn't actually gone through the check out, at least she didn't after she saw how much each of the bills were worth.

"Where to next?" Ash asked. Drew thought about this for a moment, glancing at Suzume for some support. The brunette merely shrugged her shoulders as if to tell Drew that he was in-charge now.

"I have no idea," Drew admitted. "What's the best way to get to Kanto from here?"

"By boat," Kenny replied. "But the ferry to Kanto leaves from Twinleaf Town."

"And that is miles from here," Ash added.

"We'd better get walking then," Drew said. "Kenny, which way?"

"That way," Kenny told them, pointing towards the outskirts of the city. "If we head towards the Niaya Shrine then it's plain sailing from there."

"Sounds good," Drew said.

He let Kenny lead the way since Kenny had been born and raised in Sinnoh, so would know exactly where they were going. Before long they were leaving the cityscape behind and found themselves in the traditional quarter where it had all begun some three years ago. Ash walked a little slower at this point, looking round at his surroundings with his new found respect for the place. His eyes darted around the old street taking in the details he could half remember from last time he had visited.

Something moved down the steps leading down from one of the shrines. Ash came to a halt when he realised which shrine it was. He turned to look at the person gently walking down the stone steps, half expecting an elderly caretaker or something but what he saw made him yelp out loud.

His travelling group were a good few metres in front of him when he jumped backwards, eyes bulging out of his sockets. The others were at his side almost instantly, ready to attack if necessary but when they saw who it was too, they nearly dropped their weapons onto the floor.

"Lux?" Luxray asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he looked at the group.

"What's wrong?" Dawn translated for the Pokémon, adopting the same expression as him. She slowly put her hand on Luxray's head, tugging at his mane gently.

"What's wrong with us?" Drew found himself yelling, pointing wildly at her.

"How did you escape?" Yukito asked, still wide eyed.

"Oh," Dawn said like she remembered something. She opened her mouth but then closed it, apparently losing her train of thought. "I can't remember."

"Brilliant," Misty muttered, folding her arms. "We lose Kiboji and gain Dawn."

"Oh, Kiboji's fine," Dawn replied airily. "Ichiro won't harm him just yet."

"Ichiro?" Drew asked.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked the green haired boy. Drew let out a sigh, rubbing his head roughly.

"Come on, Dawn," he said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in."

"OK," she said with a shrug, removing her hand from Luxray's head. She beckoned him to follow her then called for Luxio to join them. The other Pokémon jumped out of the bushes, causing both Kenny and Yukito to let out yelps of surprise. "Where are we going?"

"To safety," Drew told her.

"Here," Suzume said, stepping forwards to take Dawn's hand. Dawn slowly grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled along by Suzume, but glancing over her shoulder at her two Pokémon to make sure they were following.

"Ray," Luxray said then sprinted off down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Luxio pattered over to Dawn's other side and walked beside the blunette like usual. Dawn kept glancing down at the blue creature as if trying to catch her attention.

"Lux lux," Luxio said finally, then poked Dawn in the butt with her tail. The blunette let out a squeak as a spark of electricity buzzed through her. She hurried along, keeping her eyes on Luxio for a little while longer. Eventually, she turned to Suzume.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To safety," Suzume replied.

"Where's Silver?"

This caused Suzume to stumble half way through her step. She wobbled on the spot but managed to regain her balance in time to round on Dawn.

"He's... He's at home," she told the younger blunette. Dawn smiled oddly.

"It's lovely to be in love, isn't it?" she asked, her tone becoming odd. Suzume let out a sigh wondering why on earth Dawn had to have moods like this at the most inconvenient times.

"Suzume, hurry up!" Drew called to them as the group continued onwards without them. Suzume ran a hand through her hair trying to work out an answer but for some reason her thoughts had gone blank. Instead, she tugged at Dawn's hand, trying to get them walking again. But Dawn wasn't ready to walk yet. Her hand slipped from Suzume's and she took a step backwards.

Before Suzume could take a step forwards to grab Dawn again, something metallic shot past her, skirting past her cheek it was so close. Suzume recoiled, grabbing her cheek and wobbling backwards. Dawn merely stood watching Suzume with a blank expression on her face.

"You may want to fight," was all Dawn said.

"GUYS!" Suzume near screamed as something shot into the back of her shin. She fell to her knees, craning to look what had hit her. A dark metal dart was sticking out of her flesh. With a hiss it began to melt, flowing into the wound like a poison. As quick as she could manage, and ignoring the burning sensation in her hand as she grabbed the metal, Suzume ripped the dart from her leg. She screamed at the pain, pulling more than the metal from the wound.

When she looked up again, Suzume saw that her friends had gathered round her, even Kenny was stood ready to fight whoever dared hurt her. Perhaps the only one who didn't seem to understand what was going on was Dawn. The blunette was looking around with a gentle smile on her face as if she was having a picnic with her friends.

"Where are they?" Misty asked Drew.

"More to the point, how did they find us?" Ash asked.

"They've probably been following us since we appeared in Veilstone," Yukito replied. "How many do you think?"

"I have no idea," Drew said slowly. He glanced down at Luxio. The Pokémon was looking round the area, growling lowly as if she was counting just how many warriors were hidden in the trees. Drew was about to marvel how well Luxio had been trained when the Shadow Warriors emerged from their hiding places. They were surrounded.

Drew's hand automatically went to his shoulder where his quiver was usually sat but since the change of clothes, he didn't have either of his weapons on him.

"Great," he muttered. "This is going to be a rough one."

"Get ready," Misty ordered. She unsheathed a small dagger from a holster she seemed to have hidden in her boot. Suzume was the only other one armed with Silver sword. Ash and Yukito stood awkwardly with their hands raised in an attacking stance.

"Well," Yukito said airily. "We can tell Kiboji we tried."

"Yup," Ash agreed.

"It's not over to the last one standing," Misty told them sharply. "Now pay attention."

"Listen to the future queen," Drew mocked, sending Misty a good natured smile which she grinned at.

The Shadow Warriors surged forwards towards the teens. There was only a momentary pause before the two groups clashed, fists and weapons striking whatever they could. Dawn looked around at her friends as they struggled against the armed warriors, her mouth curved into a small o. However, it wasn't until Drew was knocked backwards, over whelmed by his opponent, that something clicked in her head.

She raised her hand.

The warrior attacking Drew disintegrated, leaving the green haired boy dazed on the floor. He glanced up to see Dawn returning to her previous position, a dreamy expression now glossing over her face. Then she sat down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly.

Drew got to his feet, punching the nearest thing to him that wasn't a friend.

"They just keep coming," Misty panted.

"Retreat!" Kenny yelled.

"Where to?" Yukito snapped. "They'll find us wherever we go."

Drew bit his lip hard as he timed a kick into the stomach of a warrior. They needed a plan to get out of this alive but without weapons or back up, it seemed slim that they would beat this.

Drew caught Dawn's eye. She was sat scratching Luxio behind the ears. Luxio, seemingly content with sitting with her master, didn't even look as though she wanted to fight. Had she given up hope too? Dawn looked up from Luxio to stare Drew right in the eyes. She offered him a warm smile.

"I'm hungry," she told him brightly. "And my head hurts."

Drew hurried towards her, pulling her forwards to check to see if she was injured. Injured she was, a large cut running down the back of her head.

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked him, pushing herself away from him. "Can we?"

"Sure," he replied, feeling suddenly very dead inside. She was hurt badly. Maybe that's why Luxio wouldn't leave her side, maybe that's why she had sat down. "We'll get ice cream."

"I'll get mint chip," she told him.

"Yeah, sounds good," Drew said steadily. Her eyes became unfocused on him, glancing over his shoulder instead. She pushed him to the side as a sword swished at his head. Before he could move a muscle, he was splattered with something warm. Blood.

For a second, but only until his senses returned to him, Drew wondered if he was going to die. But when his brain processed what had happened he realised he hadn't been hurt at all.

"Take that side," a gruff voice ordered someone. "I'll get rid of these. Luxray, Luxio, perimeter now."

Luxio's ears twitched at the voice, something about that voice causing her to stand up and take note. She did as she was told, leaving Dawn's side to join Luxray a few meters away. Still dazed, Drew looked round to find that the warriors that had attacked them were now being hacked to pieces by two taller, broader figures. The only one still fighting out of the six of them was, of course, Misty who had seemed to have picked up Silver's sword. Whoever was fighting next to her seemed to quite complacent with her as a partner – but who they were, Drew didn't know.

"Is everyone OK?" he asked his battered and bleeding comrades. Ash, who was laid on his back, merely raised his arm and gave Drew a thumbs up.

"Never better," came Yukito's sarcastic remark. Suzume and Kenny both let out noncommittal grunts to show they were still in the land of the living. Drew didn't push them for a proper answer. He looked at his bleeding knuckles then at Dawn who was she sat close to him. She was staring at the warrior fighting beside Misty with keen interest.

"Can they get ice cream too?" she asked innocently. Drew couldn't help it. He was in hysterics, his sides soon aching from laughing so hard. Dawn looked at him oddly but didn't comment.

Between them, the two new warriors and Misty managed to slaughter each shadow warrior that had attacked the group. Misty, now exhausted, fell to her knees.

"You did well there," the man who had been fighting with her said. She looked into his black eyes ready to give him a thankful smile, but instead she gasped. Those eyes… They were just like Kiboji's eyes. But the hair, it wasn't Kiboji's colour. The light blue reminded her of Isamu's hair colour instead, though more elegant than his style was. The warrior turned to look at the other teens, his long ponytail whipping over his shoulder. "Everyone still alive?"

"Barely," Yukito replied. He slowly sat up, wanting to thank the warrior for his help but upon seeing the man he flopped back to the floor, eyes open wide.

With a slight chuckle the man walked over to Dawn. She got to her feet, staring at him with wide eyes. He perhaps got to a foot away from her when he swooped forwards and embraced her in a hug. She jumped up to meet him, throwing her arms round his neck.

"Dawn," he said. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I don't know who you are," she said, well aware she was crying. "But I am so happy to see you."

"I know," he replied. He pulled away from her, wiping tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I'm here for you. I'm going to look after you now."

Drew watched the pair, confused who the guy was until Yukito stirred again. The Akari apprentice jumped once again at the sight of the man, then jumped for a third time when he caught sight of the other warrior who was hanging back from the group, arms folded.

Unlike the other warrior he had short white hair, styled into low hanging spikes. His eyes were sapphire blue in colour, large and bright. His lips were twisted into a grimace at the scene.

"Are we dead?" Yukito asked.

"No," the white haired warrior said. "You're very much alive."

"But this is impossible," Yukito spluttered. Suzume seemed to have stirred too, letting out a loud gasp.

"It is," she agreed.

"Yukito, who are they?" Drew ordered.

"Ni-Niaya Mamoru," Yukito stuttered, looking at the white haired warrior. "And…"

Everyone's gaze turned to the blue haired warrior, who was resting his hand on Dawn's shoulder calmly. He smirked at them, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"I am Kiboji, Reiji and Shinji's father," he said slowly. "I am Akari Arashi, in the flesh."

**Please review!**

**RSx**


End file.
